Teenage Dreams
by makrofag
Summary: Suatu hari kenangan-kenangan indah kita hanya akan menjadi mimpi di hari-hari mendatang,jadi bolehkah aku mengabadikannya dalam tulisan?/Drabble fict friendship SasuNaru. No YAOI! Review yaa.
1. Chapter 1

a.n: fiksi yg terinspirasi pada saat ujian sekolah hari keempat. Ingat **terinspirasi**! Tdk semua adegan adalah kenyataan. Thanks for my friend who sat next to me, you made me forgot the difficult questions on exam and smile. (: danke nummer sechtundzwanzig! Ich liebe dich.

**Teenage Dreams**

(Suatu hari kenangan-kenangan indah kita hanya akan menjadi mimpi di hari-hari mendatang, jadi bolehkah aku mengabadikannya dalam tulisan?)

.

Uzumaki Naruto kini berwajah masam. Berkali-kali ia baca satu per satu kalimat dalam selembar kertas di atas mejanya penuh konsentrasi hingga matanya menyipit, namun tak kunjung ia mengerti apa maksud kata-kata itu, putus asa ia menggaruk sisi kepalanya dan bersandar lemas dalam pelukan kursi kayu. Ia melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap bosan jam dinding. Pensil, penghapus, dan lembar kertas ulangan sudah tersusun rapi di depannya. Diam-diam Naruto menyimpan dendam pada sensei-nya yang sengaja memisahkan dia dengan Sasuke. _Kalau aku deket Sasuke pasti sekarang sudah selesai!_

Tak kehabisan akal Naruto merogoh saku celananya, berniat mencari jawaban pada mesin pencari di internet, siapa tahu ada. Sekali lagi ia mengumpat kesal ketika mengetahui _hotspot _sekolahnya yang sengaja dimatikan, ia jadi tidak bisa mencontek deh! Mana tidak ada pulsa se-_yen-_pun!

Tit… Tit… Tit…

Dering ponsel berbunyi. Sensei Tsunade cepat-cepat mengangkat teleponnya dan berlari ke luar kelas.

Sementara Naruto—entah mendapat keberanian darimana ia segera membuka ranselnya untuk mengambil buku paketnya dan meletakkannya dalam kolong meja cepat-cepat. Bodoh dengan tatapan tak suka seluruh isi kelas, toh semua orang tahu jika ia selalu mencontek ketika ulangan, jadi buat apa ditutup-tutupi? Ia tahu kalau ia bodoh! Ya, bodoh! Dan ia tak malu dengan hal itu, tapi tidak bisa dibilang bangga juga sih.

Tak lama kemudian sensei Tsunade sudah kembali duduk di atas singgasananya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiap sudut kelas. Naruto membuka perlahan bukunya sepelan mungkin dengan tetap memertahankan pandangannya pada lembar soal, pertama-tama ia harus menyelesaikan soal nomor satu! Setelah yakin arah pertanyaan soal itu segera Naruto menarik bukunya hingga buku itu menyentuh ujung lututnya, ia membaca perlahan penjelasan dalam buku itu dan cepat-cepat menyalinnya di atas kertas jawaban, sambil sesekali memerhatikan arah pandangan sensei Tsunade. Jika gurunya itu akan menoleh ke arahnya maka ia akan cepat-cepat memasukkan bukunya dalam kolong dan berpura-pura berpikir. Lalu menengok kembali baris per baris kalimat dalam bukunya dan menyalinnya setelah dirasa aman. Terus begitu.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tujuh soal, ia cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ya setidaknya ia tidak akan mengulang—remidi. Lelah ia merenggangkan tangannya ke atas hingga sensei Tsunade menegurnya, "jangan bersantai-santai Uzumaki, kerjakan soalmu!"

"Sudah!" jawab Naruto bangga, hampir seisi kelas mencibirnya dalam diam.

Wanita tua itu terkejut sejenak, ia curiga pada keanehan Naruto, bagaimana bisa seorang Uzumaki yang hampir tiap ulangan selalu curang kini bisa mengerjakan soalnya tanpa bertanya pada Sasuke—sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya, tanpa mencari jawaban di internet, dan tanpa menoleh ke kiri, kanan, belakang, depan—kini bisa mengerjakan soal dengan jujur. "Kalau begitu teliti lagi. Jangan harap mendapat nilai standar bisa membuatku kagum padamu!"

Naruto memajukan beberapa mili bibirnya. Kini niatnya untuk bebas remidi tergantikan oleh niatan untuk mendapat nilai sempurna. Kembali lagi, Naruto menjalankan aksinya menyontek buku.

Tapi nampaknya kali ini Naruto kurang awas, ketika ia memasukkan tangannya dalam kolong meja, sensei Tsunade segera memerintahkannya meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan hasilnya buku paketnya yang tebal jatuh berdebum. Seisi kelas menahan tawanya dan hanya Sasuke yang menggeleng pasrah pada Naruto dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menatapi jam dinding yang bergerak pelan. Sensei Tsunade masih duduk tenang di atas kursinya namun urat-urat kemarahan kini nampak di wajahnya, "buku apa itu Uzumaki?"

"Buku… kimia!"

"Bohong!"

"Sungguh!" Kesal juga dikatai pembohong, Naruto segera mengangkat bukunya di atas kepalanya, menunjukkan sampul belakang buku paketnya dan cepat-cepat memasukkan bukunya dalam kolong. Berharap dengan begitu kebohongannya takkan terungkap.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Uzumaki! Aku tahu betul sampul buku biologi itu berwarna hijau seperti bukumu barusan!" sensei Tsunade berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan angkernya, susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin tiba-tiba muncul ketika secara perlahan sensei Tsunade menarik buku biologinya keluar dan memamerkannya di depan Naruto, "NA… RU… TO!"

_Everyone, kill me now!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencontek, Uzumaki? Tidak adakah kesadaranmu untuk belajar barang sedikit saja? Sedikiiiit saja. Kau sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan!" sensei Tsunade menatap tajam Naruto seusai jam pelajarannya yang diisi ulangan dadakan, "kau selalu saja mencontek. Entah itu menyalin jawaban Uchiha, mencari jawaban di internet jika tidak ada Uchiha, menggunakan kamus elektronik dalam ponselmu ketika ulangan bahasa asing, menukar lembar jawabanmu dengan milik Uchiha, atau melirik-lirik jawaban Uchiha! Tidak bisakah kau bekerja sendiri? Bukankah di tiap bagian bawah lembar soal kutuliskan bahwa kejujuran di atas segalanya? Tak sadarkah engkau arti kalimat itu?"

Diam sejenak. Hanya dentingan jam dan deru napas sensei Tsunade yang memenuhi ruangan.

Sensei Tsunade kembali duduk setelah sekian lama berdiri dan menatap penuh keputusasaan pada Naruto yang kini memainkan jari-jarinya dalam tundukkan kepalanya. "Tatap aku, Uzumaki!"

Naruto mendongak. Ia tak mampu berbicara apapun karena semua ucapan sensei-nya itu dianggapnya benar. "Katakan sesuatu!" perintah gurunya dan Naruto hanya menjawabnya dalam gelengan dan tundukan kepala.

"Katakan kenapa kau tak memiliki semangat bersekolah!"

"Aku memilikinya! Aku suka sekali menambah ilmu tapi… tidak di bidang ini," kata Naruto setelah sekian lama bungkam.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku ingin masuk sekolah musik!" Ya Naruto sudah sering sekali mengatakan hal ini ketika ia mendatangi panggilan guru baik sendiri ataupun bersama orang tuanya. Semua orang tahu itu tapi nampaknya semua orang juga tak mau mengerti hal itu.

Sensei Tsunade tersenyum lembut. Sudah berkali-kali ia memertanyakan hal yang sama pada Naruto tetang hal ini dan selalu jawaban yang sama yang terlontar. Ia tahu mungkin Naruto tak secerdas dan berbakat daripada murid-murid Konoha Gakugen tapi ia tahu Naruto memiliki semangat dan keinginan yang luar biasa. Ia yakin pemuda itu akan cerdas dan bertalenta tinggi jika kemampuannya diasah. Ia adalah pemuda dengan semangat yang berapi-api, ia akan menjadi orang besar suatu saat nanti karena sifatnya ini.

"Ya karena aku tahu kau takkan pernah bisa mengerjakan soal yang akan kuberikan lagi jadi kali ini kuhukum kau untuk mencuci bus sekolah sepulang sekolah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang saja dulu, Teme!" ujar Naruto ketika jam istirahat masih berlangsung, ceramah kali ini tidak sepanjang ceramah-ceramah seperti dulu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menghabiskan sisa minumannya.

"Aku dihukum membersihkan bus sekolah sepulang sekolah. Kau pulanglah dulu sepertinya akan lama, mungkin hingga petang."

"Hn, aku juga nanti ada les." Sasuke beranjak dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini mengantri makanan untuk harinya yang masih panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap senang jerih payahnya. Ia mengusap pelan dahi berkeringatnya dan meneliti tiap sudut bus yang biasanya kotor kini mengkilat bersih. Tinggal bagian dalam saja yang perlu dibersihkan. Naruto mengangkat ember berisi sikat dan air sabun dan berjalan gontai menaiki bus, ia mengumpat-umpat dirinya sendiri, dia tahu betul di bawah kursi paling belakang pasti penuh dengan permen karet yang biasa ia tempelkan disana bersama Kiba, Lee, dan Kankurou dengan tujuan agar petugas pembersih bus kesal. Dan ya… kegiatannya bersama teman-temannya itu berhasil. Petugas pembersih itu kesal, kesal sekali kini. Naruto kesal dan berjanji lain kali akan mengingatkan teman-teman nistanya itu untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu.

Naruto melongo ketika sudah di atas bus. Dilihatnya kursi-kursi plastik yang biasanya berwarna kuning kehitaman kini kuning mengkilap, begitu pula dengan tiang-tiang di sisi-sisi pintu bus yang kini menyilaukan matanya—bahkan sering kali Naruto enggan menatap bagian yang biasa penuh dengan kotoran hidung itu, ia bersimpuh dan mengecek bagian bawah kursi paling belakang dan tak ada satu pun permen karet disana. Naruto bertanya-tanya siapa yang membersihkannya, ia yakin tadi pagi ia sempat menempelkan permen karet rasa jeruk disana. Siapa yang kurang kerjaan membersihkan ini semua?

Naruto menatap juluran kaki mulus dengan bulu terawat di depan sana, ia berjalan perlahan dan berteriak histeris ketika bertatap mata dengan petugas-pembersih-bus-sekolah-lain-itu, maanya membulat tak percaya, dan bibirnya hampir tak bisa menutup karena keterkejutannya, " SASUKE!"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Membantumu membersihkan bus. Kalau saja bukan ulahmu bersama Kiba dan lainnya, kegiatan ini takkan melelahkan dan memualkan! Bereskan sisanya!" Sasuke melempar lap setengah kering tepat di wajah Nauto dan menuruni tangga bus untuk keluar, "kutunggu di gerbang."

Naruto terdiam cukup lama hingga ia menyadari Sasuke sudah pergi, ia berlari menuruni tangga dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil berpegangan pada palang pintu bus mirip kondektur bus kota, "terima kasih ya, Sasuke!"

Rasa kesalnya menguap entah kemana terganti dengan keinginan untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sudah diperbuat Sasuke, ia bersiul-siul riang menuju tempat dimana ia bertemu Sasuke tadi, berniat membereskan tadi yang dikatakan Sasuke. Namun kini siulannya terganti dengan kedipan tak percaya. Kini di depannya semuanya terlihat bersih berkilau karena sabun, hanya ember berisi air kotor yang membuat jelek pemandangan steril itu. Naruto benar-benar tak meyangka Sasuke berbuat sejauh ini untuknya. Sekali lagi ia berjanji lain kali akan mengingatkan teman-teman nistanya itu untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang membuat bus ini kotor.

Naruto segera berlari dan membereskan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke—membuang air kotor dalam ember dan mencuci lap dan sikat hingga bersih. Kemudian mengganti kaos olahraganya yang bau dengan seragamnya yang putih bersih, menyemprotkan beberapa kali parfum yang ia simpan dalam lokernya, dan menyisir rambutnya yang basah, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke sedang berjongkok di depan gerbang menunggunya, "hei Sasuke!"

"Lama!"

"Hehehe… maaf aku 'kan harus dandan dulu. Siapa tahu ada gadis cantik di jalan nanti."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Ayo pulang!"

Naruto berjalan perlahan di sisi Sasuke, ditatapnya sahabatnya itu dalam, "omong-omong terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku menyayangimu!"

""Jangan mengatakan hal menjijikan itu, Dobe!"

**FIN**

Story is 1504 words.

Drabble fict lagi! Tapi sekarang bukan sasusaku, tapi sasunaru, eits jangan keburu mikir fiksi ini bakal menjurus ke yaoi. NO! it just friendship one. Saya benar2 kagum sama persahabtan ala sasunaru, bener2 bikin ngiri! And yeah, I made it by my self, bukan canon (ga tega bikinnya hyuhuhu). And all stories WILL be inspirited from my goddamn life. xDDD~~

**Review, please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n: Terinspirasi ketika saya membolos karena telat! Nyahahaha #plak salah sendiri kenapa murid datang pas pagar MASIH ketutup ga boleh masuk tanpa ortu. xDDD **

**Teenage Dreams**

(Suatu hari kenangan-kenangan indah kita hanya akan menjadi mimpi di hari-hari mendatang, jadi bolehkah aku mengabadikannya dalam tulisan?)

.

Uchiha Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berat, tubuhnya limbung, dan segalanya berputar seperti gasing. Berkali-kali matanya menampilkan warna-warni pelangi mirip stasiun televisi yang tidak mengudara, hingga berkali-kali pula ia perlu mendudukkan dirinya. Entah itu di bangku-bangku kosong di lorong yang sepi, di atas lantai kotor berdebu, bahkan di atas pot bunga—bagian yang tak terdapat tanah tentunya. _Sial aku ini kenapa!_

"Sasuke, kelas kita disana!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Suara Naruto terdengar pelan di telinga Sasuke padahal Sasuke tahu betul pemuda itu pasti berteriak. Lantas kenapa ia seolah tuli sesaat tadi? "Kita ada kelas bahasa bukan fisika."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, bukan karena Naruto yang berbicara seolah-olah ia tidak tahu jadwalnya hari ini atau dimana letak kelasnya tetapi lebih ke sistem sekolahnya yang menerapkan _moving class _sehingga tiap ganti pelajaran maka ganti kelas juga. Menurutnya sistem sekolah seperti ini tidak efisien, membuang-buang waktu, belum lagi kalo ada anak yang sengaja bolos atau cabut sekolah karena para guru takkan pernah curiga jika ada murid berkeliaran dengan tas tersampir di bahunya.

"Hn."

"Sini-sini aku bawakan tasmu saja, kok wajahmu kayak gak kuat gitu bawanya," Naruto cepat-cepat menyambar ransel pemuda di sisinya. Sasuke mau mengambil ransel miliknya lagi, namun tanganya hanya tergantung di udara, pening di kepalanya membuatnya malas beradu tenaga hanya karena sebuah tas berisi buku-buku menyebalkan.

Tidak seperti biasanya! Sasuke yang biasanya menatap bosan papan tulis namun tetap berkonsentrasi—sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang menurutnya penting di bukunya, kini menjatuhkan kepala ayamnya di atas bukunya yang masih tertutup rapi—oh bahkan dia belum membuka bukunya padahal papan hampir penuh, wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat jengkel dan suntuk pun kini menjadi terlihat seperti anak baik-baik yang amat plos, apalagi dengan kedua pipi berisinya yang memerah manis. Tunggu-tunggu… merah?

"Sasuke, kau demam!" Naruto terlonjak sedangkan Sasuke kembali terserang tuli sesaatnya lagi. Naruto mencoba main-main lagi dengan meraba dahi Sasuke (tentu Sasuke menampik tangannya) tapi Sasuke diam saja ketika Naruto menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan penggaris besinya lalu berteriak mendramatisir— "wah panas, panas,"—seolah-olah panas tubuh Sasuke benar-benar tersalur melewati penggarisnya.

"Sasuke kau sakit?"

"Hn."

"Mau ke UKS?"

"Hn."

"Atau pulang?"

"Hn."

"Atau… kupeluk?"

"Idiot!"

Naruto terkekeh dalam bisikan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatan bisikannya pada temannya yang duduk di depan, samping kiri-kanan, dan belakangnya, dengan tepukan halus dan pernyataan penuh permohonan. Setelah yakin pesan singkatnya diketahui hampir penghuni kelasnya—kecuali sang guru yang masih asyik menulis pekembangan sastra Jepang, Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah berhitung. Dijentikannya jarinya satu per satu hingga angka tertentu yang sudah disepakatinya dengan seisi kelas tadi, satu… dua… tiga…

"SENSEI, SASUKE-KUN SAKIT!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Idiot! Imbisil!" maki Sasuke saat ia sudah terbaring di atas ranjang UKS pada Naruto yang sedang menuang air untuknya.

"Tch, kau kan sakit. Nanti dikiranya aku hanya mau membolos kelas Kurenai-sensei kalau hanya aku yang bilang."

"Tapi kenapa harus satu kelas sih? Kenapa kau tak menyuruh yang lain?"

"Ah! Yang penting kau sudah disini, nih, nih," Naruto menyodorkan sebiji obat pada Sasuke dan segera ditelan bulat-bulat pemuda itu dengan seteguk air. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Agaknya pemuda itu masih terlampau sebal pada aksi konyol teman sebangkunya.

"Jangan marah begitu dong, Teme! Niatku 'kan baik untuk menolongmu."

"Kau mempermalukanku, Dobe."

Naruto cengengesan sendiri menatapi Sasuke, "dipikir-pikir tadi kayak anak TK ya yang bilang temannya ngompol atau sakit." Sasuke mendelik lagi dan kini turun dari ranjang berjalan keluar UKS. "Tuh 'kan marah lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di bawah pohon tak jauh dari pos satpam berada, ransel pemuda itu tidak tersampir lagi di pundaknya entah kemana, pelajaran bahasa masih berlangsung tetapi Naruto sepertinya tak berminat mengikuti pelajaran tanpa Sasuke. "Kau tak pulang, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Siapa yang menjemputmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hah?" Naruto duduk tepat di samping Sasuke dan meraba lagi dahi sahabatnya itu, lalu mengernyit penuh kekhawatiran. "Kami-sama, makin panas, ah bisa-bisa kau menguap. Kau harus cepat pulang dan tidur."

"Diamlah."

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Jangan bodoh kau masih ada kelas."

"Tch, itu masalah gampang," Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan mengelurakan ponsel canggihnya, ia ketik sebuah pesan pada sahabat lainnya yang masih tinggal di kelas—_tolong bawakan tasku ke rumah, seperti biasanya hehe_. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk, cepat-cepat ia membukanya dan tersenyum puas seusai membacanya. "Semua beres!"

Naruto menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, dicarinya satpam yang biasa memergokinya cabut sekolah itu sedang duduk di posnya sambil membaca koran penuh penghayatan, direbutnya secarik kertas berisi izin pulang yang digenggam Sasuke dan diserahkannya pada satpam itu.

"Temanku pulang, ini surat izinya."

Bapak-bapak tua yang sering sensi pada Naruto membaca dengan teliti kertas itu, sekalian juga menganalisis apa suratnya palsu, "bukan kau yang membuatnya 'kan?"

"Sumpah!" Naruto memamerkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sejajar dengan dadanya, ia ingat betul bapak tua di depannya ini pernah menggeledah ranselnya dan menemukan setumpuk surat izin kosong, selembar surat izin yang terisi, dan sehelai kertas karbon. Tahu 'kan maksudnya?

"Suruh Uchiha itu segera pulang dan kau kembali ke kelasmu!"

"Siap, Komandan!" Naruto memberi penghormatan a la prajurit perang dan berjalan mundur menghampiri Sasuke lagi. "Teme, kau keluar dulu tunggu aku di ujung jalan, oke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti. _Pasti cabut. _

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto bersiul-siul penuh kemenangan, ia berjalan cuek di trotoar tak mengindahkan kasak-kusuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mencemooh kegiatan membolosnya. Di sisinya Sasuke berjalan perlahan dengan wajah menahan sakit, sesekali ia menepuk bahu Naruto tanda untuk berhenti sejenak dan duduk, ia mengumpat-umpat kesal pada halte bus yang kelewat jauh tak sampai sekilo sih tapi bagi orang sakit sekilo bagai semil, bukan?

"ADA SATPOL PP! ADA SATPOL PP!"

Bagai tersambar petir, Naruto segera berdiri menarik Sasuke untuk berlari berbalik arah, dicangklongkannya ransel Sasuke pada bahunya, dan berlari menggandeng Sasuke. Naruto merasa amat bersalah melakukan ini, apalagi ketika didengarnya erangan tertahan Sasuke dan napas sahabatnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia berbelok ke gang sempit tempat pembuangan sampah, dirangkulnya tubuh Sasuke untuk ikut merunduk berharap dengan ini acara sembunyi-sembunyiannya tidak ketahuan polisi yang sedang berpatroli mencari anak-anak semacam Naruto.

Naruto semakin panik ketika melihat keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis Sasuke, mata pemuda itu juga hampir tertutup, tubuhnya sudah limbung hampir saja kepalanya bersandar pada tong sampah yang bau dan menjijikkan. Cepat-cepat Naruto menahan kepala pemuda itu, diletakkannya sebelah tangan pemuda itu pada bahu kekarnya untuk memapahnya berjalan lagi.

"Tahan, Teme!" Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah dirasa aman. Ia melongok ke kanan kiri mencari bantuan, nihil, tak ada satupun. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil _pick up _pengangkut barang terlihat dari kejauhan, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Teme, kau lihat truk itu! Kita naik situ saja ya?" Naruto memberi aba-aba ketika truk itu mendekat, ia berteriak pelan penuh keakrban pada sopir truk bak terbuka itu, "paman aku nebeng ya?" sopir itu meangguk sambil memelankan lajunya, segera saja Naruto melompat masuk pada bak penuh kelincahan.

Mobil semakin menjauh dan Sasuke masih tertinggal jauh di belakang. Naruto berteriak seolah menyemangati Sasuke untuk berlari menyusul truk dan melompat masuk sepertinya. Sasuke merasa tenaganya diambang batas, tak mau pingsan di tengah jalan, ia menggunakan segenap tenaganya untuk berlari dan melompat ke dalam bak truk.

Kekehan dan tepukan pelan pada bahunya menyadarkan Sasuke dia sudah aman. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada badan truk dan mulai tertidur. Sasuke tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya—pulang degan menumpang mobil truk, ia menyeringai ketika Naruto mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"Besok kalau pulang begini saja ya?"

Ah sepertinya Naruto lupa jika Sasuke sakit dan besok tak bisa masuk sekolah. Jadi pulanglah sendiri besok, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap pagar besi rumah Sasuke penuh kelegaan. Setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah terselimuti dengan baik dan dirawat oleh bibi Mikoto, Naruto segera pamit pulang untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Naruto sadar, tadi bibi Mikoto sempat melotot kaget mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, tak ingin membuat bibi Mikoto merasa bersalah, Naruto mengarang alasan saja jika dia diperintahkan Tsunade-sensei—wali kelasnya dan Sasuke, untuk pulang mengantar Sasuke dan kembali ke sekolah lagi secepatnya.

Naruto menggenggam erat beberapa lembaran uang yang sengaja tadi diselipkan bibi Mikoto di saku bajunya sebagai ongkos naik taksi ke sekolah, tapi Naruto tahu betul uang itu terlalu banyak. Mendesah bosan Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa tujuan, hari ini ia sama sekali tak berniat melanjutkan sekolah, percuma saja takkan ada pelajaran satu pun yang masuk (karena hampir tiap materi Sasukelah yang mengajarkan Naruto, entah kenapa jika Sasuke yang mengajari Naruto jadi cepat paham).

Naruto duduk di trotoar jalan sendiri memandangi uang di tangannya, "uang sebanyak ini untuk apa ya?" Naruto membayangkan jika ia bisa saja membeli majalah dewasa selama setahun penuh dengan uang itu, atau bermain _game_ di pusat kota, atau mungkin memakan ramen sepulang sekolah selama sebulan lebih. "Ah aku buat makan-makan saja." Naruto segera mengeluarkan ponsel mahalnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

_Besok kalau Sasuke sudah sembuh kita makan ya! Aku yang traktir! Hehehe xDDD. (Lagi kaya nih)._

_Message to Kiba sent!_

_Message to Shino sent!_

_Message to Lee sent!_

_Message to Neji sent!_

_Message to Shikamaru sent!_

_Message to Chouji sent!_

Naruto menatap senang pesan instannya terkirim dengan cepat ke satu per satu temannya, ia menatap angkasa dan berkata penuh harap, "cepat sembuh ya, Teme!"

"Dasar anak nakal!" Naruto merasakan telinganya diplintir sedemikian rupa, ia menoleh dan menelan ludah menemukan ibunya menatapnya penuh kemarahan, "membolos eh?"

FIN

Story is 1512 words.

Wanna leave something in review box? (:


End file.
